Dark Chronicles 6: Without Remembrence
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: So the famous duo is back, with everyone's favorite clumsy gal. These three can't even go to a theme park without something going wrong.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know it's been a while, but I got married, my brother got married, my dog died, and I got a promotion at work, so I've been a little busy. I know, I know, that's not an excuse, but anyways here's the next story. I hope you enjoy. Please Review!

Chapter 1

"Dean get down!" Dorian yelled. Heart pounding, breath gasping, she formed an energy ball in her hand. Dean's face ate the carpet and Dorian let the energy ball rip. It soared over Dean's head, slamming into the malevolent spirit that was on the other side of the room.

Staggering back a few steps the disfigured spirit screeched, and clutched the scorched mark on it's worn shirt. Its glazed over greenish eyes shot up to Dorian with promised pain. It stalked toward Dorian, who held her ground with a small smile.

Dean, seeing the thing going for Dorian quickly got to his feet. He had know idea what she was doing. The spirit had once been Mark Finnegan, loving son, husband, and father. Finnegan had come home from work one night to find his wife and new born little girl murdered. The police never found the offender. Finnegan, out of his mind, and mourning decided one night that eating a bullet would be the best resolution to his problems.

Unfortunately because the church saw suicide as a sin there was no proper burial and the spirit had never been able to rest. Instead Finnegan was attempting to make people feel the same pain as himself, killing the wives and children of the residents of his old house.

"Dorian what the hell are you doing!" Dean yelled, raising the shot gun. "MOVE!"

"NO!" Dorian yelled back at him. "Don't shoot him."

"Are you insane! Get the hell out of the way!" Finnegan's spirit was getting closer. A few more steps and Dorian would be in his grasp.

"I can handle it," She replied, not taking her eyes of Finnegan.

Dean's shoulders tensed and he growled. He aimed the shotgun at the spirit's legs. It was the only shot he had. From this angle the salt would hit the floor and not crash into Dorian. Dean had a nice purple bruise that lasted a good week after Sam had shot him. He didn't want to hurt Dorian, despite the fact that it seemed she wanted to hurt herself.

"No!" Dorian yelled again, seeing what Dean was about to do.

Dean ignored Dorian's protest and put pressure on the trigger. Finnegan stopped suddenly and Dean eased his grip. Finnegan brought his hands up. Seeing that they were going translucent he screamed in rage. He lunged for Dorian and Dean took his shot. He watched Dorian dive out of the line of fire. The salt slammed into Finnegan finishing off, what Sam had already started.

Dean took a deep breath and dropped the shotgun to his side. He stormed over to Dorian and roughly helped her up. "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" She asked nonchalantly, pulling her arm from his grip. She pushed her red hair out of her face and put her hands on her hips. "I was keeping him busy."

"You were just standing there letting that thing come after you!" He all but yelled.

"I had it under control," She shot back.

"You didn't have anything under control! You were letting that thing get way too up close and personal!"

Dorian sighed. "I wanted to try out a spell."

"And what, you had to be able to smell his breath for it to work?" He didn't understand her way of thinking. On the last several jobs Dorian had been taking unnecessary risks. She had been charging in head first and worst of all she was being careless.

"Look, can we just go tell the family it's safe to come home?" She dropped her head. "I'm exhausted and all I want to do is sleep."

"I don't doubt it the way you were slinging around those orbs of yours. You know it drains your energy and those are supposed to be for defense only."

Her tired blue eyes shot up. "I don't want to fight, Dean, please. I just want to get some rest."

Seeing Dorian's adrenaline start to wear off Dean knew that fighting would only take more out of her. Exhaustion seeped from her. She needed rest. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over."

She nodded, and sleepily rubbed her eye. She turned around and silently walked out. Dean was close behind her. She started walking down the stairs. Her foot slipped off the edge and she squealed as she fell forward. Reaching for the railing, she found only air and prepared herself from the tumble she was about to take. She felt Dean's arm wrap around her waist and pull her up right.

Heart pounding, adrenaline once again racing, she looked over her shoulder. "Thanks."

Dean shook his head. "Try not to eat the stairs the rest of the way down."

She nodded and took a tight grip on the railing.

"I don't understand her, Sam," Dean said, leaning against his car. The sun was starting to rise. Dorian was sleeping in the motel room. Dean had pulled Sam outside to talk to him. "She's getting more and more wreckless on each job. All Finnegan had to do was reach out and that would have been it."

Sam nodded and jumped on the trunk. "I've noticed it too. Ever since the incident in Lawrence she hasn't been the same." He shrugged. "It's like she's..."

"Darker," Dean finished for him. "She barely smiles anymore."

"We of all people know that when evil touches you that it stays with you."

Pushing himself off the car, Dean whirled around to face his brother. "Sam, she was already touched by evil back in Ruddington. Supernatural evil and human evil. She still smiled." He ran a hand through his hair. "She was still Dorian."

"A demon was inside of her Dean. Victim's of possession have described it as worse than being raped. It traumatized her. It violated her. She's lost. We just have to help Dorian find her way back."

"How do we do that?" Dean asked exasperated. "She won't talk about it! Every time we even get close to the subject she changes it! I know she has nightmares, but when I ask her about them she says it was nothing. She's worse than you were after Jess died." He took a deep breath and realized what he said. "No offense, Sam."

Sam smirked at the memory of Jess. It was easier to picture her face now, not as painful. The thing that killed her was still going to pay dearly. "None taken." He jumped off the car. "Look, we can't make her talk to us, but maybe we can get her mind off things for a while. Give her some more culture."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sam's smirk widened. "How do you feel about roller coasters?"

Dorian jerked up out of bed. Sweat dripped from her her forehead and into her eyes. She gasped for breath. Sun streamed in through the windows, but despite the warmth of the sunlight and the sweat that covered her body Dorian was shivering. Her nightmares always left her cold. She pulled the blanket up around her. Realizing there was no resistance she looked over and saw that Dean wasn't in bed with her. She looked over at Sam's bed and saw it hadn't been slept in.

She threw the blankets back and jumped out of bed. She tripped over the air and crashed into what should have been Sam's bed. Dorian pushed herself back to her feet and bolted for the door.

She held onto the knob, not ready to open the door. "Take a deep breath," She scolded herself. "They wouldn't abandon you. They promised they wouldn't."

"_That didn't stop them last time,"_ A small voice inside her head said.

"Shut up," She told it. She took a deep breath and gave another involuntary shudder.

She twisted the knob and opened the door. Dorian's eyes screamed at her to close them as bright light invaded them. Resisting the urge to comply she scanned the parking lot.

Dean's car wasn't there. Her heart began racing. There were no other cars in the parking lot either. No traffic flowed through the streets. There wasn't even a slightest breeze blowing. Everything was still.

Her racing heart stopped. Her breath sped up. No one was there. Not Dean, not Sam, not any strangers. There wasn't a soul around. The city was deserted.

"_They left you, Dorian. Everyone left you. You are alone. You'll always be alone."_

"No!"

Dorian suddenly found herself in front of the motel office. She hadn't felt her feet move, hadn't seen the scenery go by. She just suddenly found herself there. She threw open the door and walked inside.

"Hello?"

"_No one's here. No one wants to be near you."_

Dorian ran around the desk into the back room. Papers were cluttered everywhere on a small desk. The computer screen flickered, but there wasn't a soul in sight. She turned on her heal and raced out of the office. She stopped at the first door and banged on it.

"Hello! Is anyone there! Please open the door!"

"_You're wasting your time. They've all left. You're alone. You're always going to be alone."_

Dorian ignored the voice and went to the next door. No one answered any of them.

"_You're tainted. No one wants anything to do with you. No one cares about you."_

Dorian tried to tell the voice to shut up, but no sound came out of her mouth. She clapped her hands over her ears and shook her head, trying to expel the voice from her mind. She leaned against the door and slid to the ground.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

She knew the voice in her head was right. She had been tainted by evil. Demonic fingerprints stained her heart and no matter what she did they would always be there. Dean and Sam didn't want to be around her because of the darkness that would always be in her heart.

"Dorian!"

Her body shot up from the blankets. Dorian immediately felt warm arms wrap around her. Her breath was coming in short ragged gasps.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dorian let herself relax in Dean's embrace. "Yeah I'm good."

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare." Dean said groggily.

She shrugged herself out of his arms. "Everything is hell, Dean." She threw back the covers and got out of bed. "Most people just don't know it." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam looked over at his brother. He had woken up from Dorian's cries. Sam had just learned from previous experiences that it was better if Dean handled her nightmares. Dorian was more overwhelmed than anything when they both talked to her.

"They're getting worse."

Dean laid back on the pillow and put his hand under his head. "Yeah but it's harder to get her to talk about her nightmares than it was with you. Of course as long as they don't start coming true she's still doing better than you are."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

The bathroom door opened and the brothers ended their conversation. Dorian tromped back over to bed and crawled in. She kept her back to Dean and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

Dean sighed and turned on his side, draping an arm over her. He felt her tense. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "You know I'm here for you."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. Her mind was still wrapped around the dream. The emptiness of the world around her. The loneliness of it. She was tense because she was scared that at any moment Dean's touch would leave her and she'd be alone.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

_Chapter 2_

"Again, I'm blindfolded because why?" Dorian drawled. The boys had insisted about a half an hour ago that Dorian put a bandanna over her eyes. She didn't like surprises from them, not anymore. She especially didn't like it when the surprise involved them traveling to some unknown destination.

Dean glanced back at her and smirked. "If we told you why you were blindfolded it would kind of defeat the purpose of making you cover your eyes wouldn't it?"

"Relax, Dorian," Sam said. "You're going to like this. I promise."

Dorian's dream came flitting back to her. That horrible voice in her head repeating over and over that they had already broken their promise once before. She physically shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. They weren't leaving her again. That was the new thought she kept telling herself over and over.

Sam helped Dorian out of the backseat. Somehow her feet wrapped around each other, and she fell into his arms. Sam smiled and shook his head. He helped her up right and she held onto his arm.

Laughter and the other sounds of adults and screaming children filled her ears. Car doors slamming, the sound of running feet. Dorian had no idea where the hell she was.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked. He was excited for Dorian. Besides Graceland they had never really taken time off to have some fun. He hoped that it would ease her mind a little bit and that maybe, just maybe, she'd get a decent nights sleep.

She snorted. "As long as it means I can take off the blindfold."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah you can take it off now."

Dorian pulled the bandanna from her head. She blinked a few to times to get her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. When she regained focus, she smiled.

She looked over her shoulder at Dean. "Are you serious?" Dean shrugged with a smile and she turned her head back to the sight before her.

Monstrous roller coasters and rides were swirling in front of them. People were laughing and screaming, having the best time of their lives. Vender's had booths spread across the park, and were calling out to people, trying to con them into playing their already rigged game.

"We figured we all needed a little down time," Sam told her.

Dean continued, "And we figured you'd never been to a theme park before, so we thought it would be fun if we all went. Of course if you prefer we can just get back in the car and go find something evil to kill."

Dorian stuck her tongue out at him. Dean smirked. It was nice to see a little of the old Dorian. She walked over and interlinked her arms with theirs so she was walking in the middle and the three went inside.

"No way," Dean said adamantly. "Forget about it. I am not getting on that thing."

They were standing in front of a caged ride called the Ripper. It was sort of like a ferris wheel, only you were locked inside a cage that swung back and forth. Dorian and Sam had been arguing with Dean for the last twenty minutes to go on it with them. The answer hadn't even swayed toward yes and Dorian was getting fed up.

She cocked out her hip and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, you stay here while Sam and I go have some fun."

Dean shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fine with me."

Dorian grabbed Sam's hand and they ran in the line. She looked over at him. "You know for someone who fights things that are evil as all hell, you're brother is a big chicken when it comes to a lot of mundane things."

The ride attendant opened the door and Dorian dove inside.

"Give him a little credit." Sam scooted in next to her. "I think the whole plain thing is still getting to him."

The attendant secured their seat belts and then the door. A few moments later they went up a notch. The ride stopped so the attendant could let on the next people.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but I mean that was different. The ride isn't haunted." She gestured around her. "It's completely safe, but he won't even try it."

"He's stubborn."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You both are."

"Hey I resent that."

She snorted. "More like resemble."

Dorian laughed at the look of mock surprise on his face. They went up another notch and stopped so they could let on more people. She smiled at Sam eagerly. "I wish they'd hurry up."

He smiled. "I guess you're having a good time then."

She looked over at him, eyes twinkling. "Are you kidding? My dad never let me do anything like this! Even when the carnival was a town over and everyone else went, I was never allowed."

"Well things are different now," He said putting an arm around her. "Dean and I are determined so show you a little bit of fun."

The ride started up again, and this time they went full circle. Their cage started swinging and they used their weight to up the momentum. Sam and Dorian laughed and screamed. Sam was glad to see Dorian smiling. Through out the day the brothers had seen more and more of Dorian's old self peaking through the guarded, pained Dorian they had come to know.

The ride jerked and came to a screeching halt leaving them on the side, midway between the top and the bottom. "What the hell?" Sam asked.

They looked around them through the cage. Flames began bellowing out from the center gears near the bottom.

"This can not be good," Dorian said getting a little nervous. Smoke slipped through the holes in the cage.

"We need to get out of here." Sam said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

He stood up and pushed on the cage of the door. It latched from the outside so people couldn't inadvertently fall out.

"Watch out," He said through a cough. He pushed Dorian farther back in her seat and moved to the back of the cage. He lifted his leg and kicked the door with as much force as he could. Pain shot through his leg as it bounced off the door. He ignored it. He knew he had to get them out of there before they burned to death. Two more tries and the door busted open.

The smoke was thicker and they were both coughing. The flames were isolated in the center at the bottom. They would have to climb down most of the way and jump the rest. It wasn't a far drop. Sam estimated it as the same height from the top of a one story house. He could make it. He just didn't know if Dorian could.

"Can you climb down?" Sam asked. His eyes began tearing.

Dorian nodded and covered her mouth with her hand. Sam pulled her up and they moved towards the door.

"I'll go first," Sam said. It wasn't cowardice by any means. If Dorian slipped or started to fall, Sam wanted to be able to grab her. If she was below him he wouldn't be able to do that.

He eased himself out and made his way around to the bar. He grabbed hold of it and crawled across to the center frame. He turned his head and watched Dorian crawl out, following the same path he had taken. He took a few steps down so he wouldn't be in Dorian's way.

"Come on Dorian," He yelled. He watched her crawl out and grab onto the bar. He held his breath as she started crawling across. Dorian was stronger than she had been, but watching her hanging fifty feet above the ground with nothing between her and the concrete, well it still made him nervous.

Dorian was half way across when the cage door above them snapped open. Sam looked up and saw a man with dark hair stick his head out the door. He was around Sam's age, watching them with fearful eyes.

Dorian made it to the center pole and latched on tight. She took a step down. The ride creaked and began to tilt. Dorian screamed and held on with an iron grip. Her heart jumped to her throat. The ride lurched, but didn't completely collapse. Dorian suddenly felt like she was climbing down the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Help!" Someone screamed.

Dorian's head shot up to the cage above hers. A girl was hanging from the cage. Her long dark hair billowed in the wind and smoke. Her feet dangled in the air. The man who had kicked the door open was lying just inside, unconscious.

Dorian looked down at Sam. "We have to do something!"

Sam was in a bind. He knew they should help the girl hanging from the cage. If the ride tilted again he didn't know if she'd be able to hang on. Then again if they were climbing across the bar to the cage, he didn't know if Dorian would be able to hang on.

If the flames got to high, they'd never be able to drop down. On the other hand if they waited to long the ride could decide to fall completely killing them both. His heart was torn between saving the girl and getting Dorian to safety.

Dorian looked up at the girl and then back down at Sam. "I've got an idea." She turned away from him and quickly began climbing up towards the bar that led to the girls cage.

He was about to yell at her not to, but Dorian was smart. She knew what she was doing. Then again, he reminded himself, she had been throwing herself at danger lately. "Dorian, wait!"

She ignored his yells and kept climbing. She couldn't just let the girl fall. Dorian had to at least try. Her foot slipped and she screamed. Her hold on the railing was the only thing that kept her from free falling to the ground.

"Dorian!" Sam yelled, racing up to her.

"I'm okay!" She said. Dorian quickly regained her footing and once again began climbing. Internally her heart was pounding. That had been a close call. She wasn't going to let Sam know that though.

Dorian reached the bar that led to the girls cage and looked over at her. "Hang on. I'm going to help you!"

Dorian pulled herself onto the bar, wrapping her arms and legs around it and began inching herself towards the girl. Her hands were slick with sweat, making it harder to climb in an upward angle, but she was determined. She used her legs to push, and at the same time pulled herself with her hands.

She looked down, seeing the mass of people that had surrounded the ride. She saw lights in the distance, and wished she could admire the view at a better time. Dorian swallowed the lump in her throat and continued inching across.

She made it to the cage and climbed onto the side, letting out a relieved breath in the process. She only hesitated a moment knowing the girl didn't have much time. She made her way around to the opened door and crawled inside. The man had a large gash on his forehead. Dorian quickly moved him aside and grabbed onto the girls hand. She hoisted her up, at the precise moment that the ride decided to tilt again. Both of them flew in the cage.

Dorian's arm slammed into the bench, hitting so hard it went numb for a slight moment before the pain washed through. She hissed and pulled her arm close to her chest. It wasn't broken, but it was going to have one hell of a bruise.

The girl was clutching the other bench, breathing heavily. She was on the verge of hyperventilating. Dorian grabbed hold of her. Face to face Dorian realized the girl couldn't be much older than sixteen. Her bright blue eyes were wide with the fear that Dorian was feeling on the inside.

"Listen to me! I know you're scared, but I'm going to help you down! We're going to climb down."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I can't!"

"What's your name?"

"Sh..Sh..Sheila," She stuttered.

"Okay, listen to me Sheila. My name is Dorian. I've already climbed this thing twice and I'm the biggest klutz in the world. If I can do it, you can do it!"

Dorian watched her visibly swallow the lump in her throat. Slowly she nodded. "Good, now listen, you're going to crawl across the same way I did. Wrap your feet around the bar and use your arms to slide down. My friend Sam will be on the other side waiting for you all right?"

Sheila turned towards the man unconscious next to their feet. "My brother."

"I'll take care of him. You go." Dorian took her to the door and helped her onto the cage. "Hold on tight." She held onto Sheila until she was around the side. "Now grab onto the bar. Use your feet to push off the cage." Sheila did as she instructed. "Good. Now wrap your legs around the bar." Again Sheila did as Dorian said. "Good girl. It'll be easy. The bar is angled down. Use the momentum to help you move across. Sam's right on the other side. He'll help you down once you get there."

"I'm right here," Sam told Sheila encouragingly. His words were kind, but he was glaring at Dorian. He understood that she wanted to help these people. They put their lives at risk everyday to save people, but that was a different danger. A danger they understood. They weren't firefighters or EMT's. They sure as hell weren't supermen. This was not the kind of danger they dealt in.

Sam watched Sheila coming across to him. He realized that it wasn't even the fact that she wanted to help them. Sam wanted to help them. There were better ways to go about it. Safer ways. Safer ways that involved Dorian safely on the ground.

It wasn't that Sam didn't think Dorian couldn't handle herself. She had pulled his ass out of a bind on more than one occasion. It was that she was the first to jump into the fire without thinking about the consequences. Dean was right. Dorian was becoming more and more reckless.

Dorian waited until Sam grabbed onto Sheila and then she pulled herself back in the cage. She knelt down next to the unconscious man. "Hey." She gently slapped his face. The ride lurched again. Dorian wasn't ready for it and fell back, smacking the back of her head into the cage.

Stars danced in front of her vision. They quickly dissipated leaving the world not only tilted, but spinning as well Dorian shook her head, shrugging off the dizziness. She crawled back over to the man. "Hey!" She yelled slapping him harder. "Wake up!"

He moaned and lolled his head. His eyes fluttered open. "Wha..."

"Listen, I know you've got a gaping head wound and a headache the side of Montana, but you need to get up! We've got to get off this thing before it smashes into the ground!"

He looked around wildly for a moment and then shook his head. He nodded and Dorian helped him sit up. He looked up at her, realization flitting into his eyes. "Sheila?"

"On her way down. Now move your ass!"

Dorian stood up. A wave of dizziness passed over her. She stumbled back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Go, I'll be right behind you." He had a nasty gash on his forehead and he was bleeding like a stuck pig, and he was fine. She had only bumped her head, and she was having dizzy spells every few seconds. That was just her luck.

By the time Dorian helped the man onto the bar, fireman were down below dousing the flames. Sam and Sheila were already on the ground. Dean was standing next to his brother and they were all looking up at her.

Dorian slipped herself around the cage and onto the bar. For the third time she crawled across it, pausing every so often to keep her bearings. She hadn't realized she'd hit her head that hard. Dorian reached the core of the ride and began climbing down.

Dorian was about twenty feet up and the firemen had put out most of the flames. The guy was several feet below her. Looking down had been a bad idea she realized. Another wave of dizziness hit her, and she lost her footing.

"Dorian!" She heard Dean yell.

She knew he was far away, but she realized his voice shouldn't have sounded so distorted. Dorian held onto the railing as the world spun around her. The edges of her vision were hazed. She was going to pass out.

She rested her head against the bars. She willed herself to keep awake. If she passed out Dorian knew her life was over.

Stars added to the blurriness. Dorian pleaded with herself to stay awake. She bit her tongue, hoping the pain would help her regain some focus, but all she succeeded in doing was drawing blood. Things started spinning faster. Blackness started floating up.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay," A man's voice said. "I've got you."

She didn't recognize the voice, but she didn't care. Her head lolled back into his chest and then there was nothing.

TBC...

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry took so long for the new chapter, but I didn't like the original one I wrote, so I decided to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy.

What chapter is this again? Oh yeah lol...

**Chapter 3**

Dean's left butt cheek began falling asleep. Sighing in annoyance he adjusted himself so that his right butt cheek was now taking the brunt of the uncomfortable hospital chair he was sitting in. Sam was sitting across from him, elbow resting on the arm of the chair, head in hand. In between them was the hospital bed that Dorian was lying in.

The grime from the smoke had been cleared from her face. Her dirt clodded clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown. Her head was slightly lolled to the side and an oxygen tube was helping her breathe while she was asleep.

Dean had silently thanked God for the fireman getting to Dorian before she plunged to her death. The doctor had told them that she had suffered a slight concussion from hitting her head on the ride. Add smoke inhalation to the mix and they had an answer as to why Dorian passed out.

Of course that was almost twelve hours ago and she was still unconscious. The good ol' doc said she would be fine, but that didn't stop Dean's heart from skipping a beat every moment she was out.

He looked over at Sam and saw his brother's eyes drooping. He was tired. Beyond tired. He had suffered smoke inhalation and the paramedics had made him suck on oxygen for a while. When they had arrived at the hospital the doctors wanted to keep him overnight for observation, but Sam had kindly, if not adamantly, declined.

"Why don't you go back to the motel," Dean said, knowing Sam needed rest. "There's no point in both of us being here."

Sam sat up straighter in the chair. "I'm fine."

"You're exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"You need to rest."

"I'm not leaving."

Dorian's voice cut through the air. "You both need to stop arguing."

They both jumped out of their seats and leaned closer to her.

"Hey," Sam said, smiling slightly. "Welcome back."

She squinted her eyes and looked over at him. "I didn't know I'd gone anywhere."

"You've been out for twelve hours," Dean informed her. "You got a concussion from that stunt you pulled."

She brought her gaze to him, confusion etched into her features. "Stunt?"

"You don't remember?" Dean asked. She shook her head.

"It's not uncommon with a concussion," Sam said, worry rimming the edges of his words. "The ride at the theme park caught on fire."

"Theme park?" She shook her head again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dorian," Dean said. She continued looking at Sam. "Dorian."

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry were you talking to me?"

Dean looked at Sam worriedly. He brought his gaze back to her. "You're the only Dorian I know."

"Dorian?" She asked. That didn't sound familiar to her.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you know who we are?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

Doctor Warner walked out of Dorian's room. Dean pushed himself off the wall, his brother mimicking his motion. They quickly walked up to him.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So," Dr. Warner said, sticking his pen in his pocket. "She's got temporary amnesia. It's from the concussion."

"You said temporary," Dean said. "As in not permanent right?"

Dr. Warner smiled. "No, it's not permanent. She should regain her memory in a few days. I would say two weeks tops. It will most likely come back to her pieces at a time, but in the end she'll have all her memories back."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Sam asked.

"Well, we'll keep her one more night for observation. You can take her home in the morning and then just do what you normally do. Don't change her routines, but remind her of them and let her carry them out."

"Not so easy," Dean said sardonically. He knew they couldn't just go back out and hunt the nasty things that went bump in the night. Not with Dorian the way she was. She'd wind up getting killed.

"We're on a road trip," Sam said quickly. "The theme park was just a stop on the way through. We don't have a routine."

Dr. Warner nodded in understanding. "I see where that could be complicated. "I would suggest staying in a motel for a few days, just to make sure she's all right. After that continue you're road trip. Go by what you've planned. It's the best thing for her right now."

Dorian looked in the mirror. Her long red hair was laid in waves and strange green eyes stared back at her. She touched the thing white scar on her face, wondering where it came from. She wondered about the rest of her scars as well. The faded blue jeans and green shirt were old, but they seemed new to her. Everything was alien. She couldn't even get used to her name.

"I heard you were awake," A voice said behind her.

Startled, she jumped and spun around. A man with dark shaggy hair that fell into deep blue eyes stood before her. A large white bandage stood out on his forehead. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. His sharp, handsome features made him stand out, but he, like everything else, was not something she remembered.

"I"m sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She shrugged. "It's all right. I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not really," He replied, shoving his hands nervously into his pockets. "Well I mean yes. You saved my life on the ride. My life and my sister's."

Dorian nodded. Sam and Dean had told her about the fiasco at the amusement park. She hadn't believed she had actually done something so crazy, but standing in front of her was apparent proof. "I'm glad you're both all right."

"My names Brett." He extended his hand.

She shook it. "Dorian." She rolled her eyes. "At least so I'm told."

Brett's eyebrows knitted together, worry filling his blue eyes. "I don't understand."

Dorian plopped down on the bed, sighing heavily. She figured telling yet another stranger, although apparently he really was a stranger, that she couldn't remember who she was wouldn't be a big deal. "I have amnesia from whatever happened." She leaned back on her elbow. "They tell me my names Dorian. It doesn't sound familiar, but supposedly that's who I am. Dorian Adams." She shrugged. "Could be worse I suppose. It could be Myrtle or something horrible like that."

Brett smiled. "I'm sorry you can't remember. I should have just waited for the firemen to come up the ladder. They got everyone down safely. We were the only ones who got hurt."

"That's good to know at least." She realized what she said and sat up. "I mean not that we got hurt, but that no body else got hurt."

"I knew what you meant." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner. I mean to thank you for saving my life and everything."

She smirked at his nervousness. Dorian didn't know him, but then again she didn't even know herself. "I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean I'm supposed to go back to the motel and rest. Not that I really want to, but Doc's orders."

"Oh, right, I mean that was a stupid thing to ask, knowing your getting out today and all." He shifted on his feet, not really knowing how to stand, or at the very least not wanting to stand still. "I just wanted to show you some gratitude for saving my life."

Dorian saw the disappointment in his face and sighed. She didn't want to make him feel bad. She just didn't think going out was a good idea. She didn't know her own name, if she had any brothers, or sisters, or even where her parents were. What would she talk about with him? She realized she didn't even know her own favorite color.

Dorian was alone in herself and that scared her. Dean and Sam knew the person she was. Or at least the person she used to be before all of this happened. She was a stranger to herself. Without memories, or knowledge of herself or her friends, Dorian was hollow inside.

"Look," She said, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to see the pain in them. She already had enough of her own. "If it were under different circumstances I would love to have dinner with you, but right now..." She sighed. "Well let's just say I would love to get to know you, but I can't do that until I know myself."

He waved her off. "I understand, really. Maybe in a couple of days, if you're feeling better?"

There was so much hope in his voice that she couldn't turn him down. "Yeah, we'll see what happens."

Brett left his phone number with her and turned to leave, passing Dean and Sam on the way out.

"What was that about?" Dean asked walking over to her. He glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Brett's back.

"That was Brett," Dorian explained. "The man I helped on the ride. He wanted to take me out to dinner tonight."

"He what?" Dean asked incredulously.

Dorian shrugged. "He just wanted to thank me for saving his life."

"You said no, right," Dean practically yelled.

She shrunk in on herself. She wondered if this was how Dean always acted towards her. For some reason his yelling scared her. She wanted to cower and hide and she had no idea why. "I told him no," She confirmed in a whisper.

Dean, being able to read Dorian better than anyone else, saw the way she was standing. Her shoulders were practically covering her ears she was so hunched, and she was hugging herself tight enough to cut off circulation.

Sighing he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He hadn't meant to scare her. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just not a good idea so soon after you getting out of the hospital."

She nodded and spared him a frightened glance. "I know. That's why I told him no."

Dean threw an arm around her shoulders. Her body tensed even more, not that he thought it was possible, but apparently it was. He looked up at his brother, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. This was Dorian, but she didn't know that. It was like they were strangers all over again.

Then again, he realized they had been strangers the past few months. Ever since her possession Dorian had been pulling away. The amnesia had only made it worse. He reminded himself that it was only temporary. She would have her memories back soon and maybe, just maybe after all of this, some of the old Dorian would come out.

"Come on, Dorian," Sam said. "Let's get you out of here."

She smiled up at him. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Dorian walked into the small motel room. The carpet was an ugly green, the walls were an even uglier shade of yellow white, and the beds looked worse than the hospitals. There was a small television and a table, and none of it made her feel any more comfortable in her skin right now.

"This isn't supposed to look familiar right?"

Sam laughed. "No, not this particular room. We've stayed in a lot of motel rooms. There all generally ugly, but no two look exactly the same."

"That's not exactly comforting," She replied, walking over and sitting on the bed. She looked around. "So is this my room or your guys?"

"It's all of ours," Dean said, plopping on the bed next to her. She abruptly stood up and turned to face him.

"Wait, I thought you said we were all just friends."

Sam nodded and sat down on the other bed. "We are, but you and Dean have always shared a bed."

"Why?" She asked slowly. It wasn't that she didn't trust them. Oh hell, yes it was. She didn't even know if she could trust herself right now. They were just two alien faces in a strange world. She had no idea who she could trust.

Dean propped himself up on his elbow. Sighing he said, "You didn't exactly come from the best of homes."

A chill crept up her spine. "Is that where I got the scars from?" It had been lingering on her mind, but she didn't exactly know how to ask the question.

"Most of them," Sam replied tentatively. He and Dean had known that this subject would come up. It wasn't her father that they were so worried about. It was how she had gotten the other scars, the scars that dear old daddy hadn't left on her.

She took a deep shuddering breath. "Is that why we travel? So my family can't find me?"

"No," Dean said. "You're mother died when you were a child."

Swallowing the lump in her throat she asked, "And my father?"

"Died in a fire." Dean was careful with his words. He didn't think that Dorian was ready to hear that she was a witch and her mother's spirit and burned her father from the inside out.

She narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sam couldn't help but smirk. "Even when she has amnesia she can tell when we're keeping something from her."

"And I'd like to know exactly what it is you're keeping from me."

TBC...

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, Okay, I'm really sorry this took so long to get up, but I do have a good excuse...well maybe a bad one, but it turned out good in the end. My husband was diagnosed with Cancer two months ago. We caught it in the early stages, so he got to have surgery and a few doses of chemo, so life's been a little rough. He finished up chemo a week ago, but he's still feeling the effects of it. Either way the cancer is gone from his body and he should be feeling normal again soon, so I'll be able to spend more time on my stories. Anyways, thanks for being patient.

Chapter 4

"You guys are crazy!" Dorian yelled. She couldn't believe what had come out of their mouths. "You're telling me that I'm a witch and that we go around killing evil, nasty things that go bump in the night?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "Basically."

She shook her head. They were insane. Her so called friends were very, very not all there upstairs. It was either that or... "Oh, I get it. You guys are messing with me! Ha, ha, let's play with amnesia girl's head!"

Sam sighed and put his elbows up on the table. He wished that they were only messing with her. That her life was a normal one, an innocent, ignorant one. It wasn't. None of theirs were. "We're telling the truth. I know it's hard to wrap you're head around, but it's the God honest truth."

Dorian leaned back in her chair. Staring across the table at them, exasperation set into her features. She didn't know what to think. They were dead set with their story. They weren't changing anything no matter how hard she pressed. "You guys really believe this don't you?"

"No, bright one," Dean snapped. "This is just a side effect of the concussion and you're completely hallucinating right now."

Her eyes narrowed. "It would make a hell of a lot more sense than what you're telling me! My supposed friends are feeding me horror stories of the ghostly variety instead of telling me what I need to know! Why don't you want to tell me the truth? Is my past that awful that you don't want to tell me?"

"We're telling you the truth," Sam said gently. He reached out and took her hand. "Dorian, listen to us. Everything we've said is true. We wouldn't lie to you about this."

Dropping her head in defeat she said, "I can't believe I'm about to say this." She lifted her head and looked at them, regretting what she was about to ask. "Prove it."

Dean groaned. "And how exactly would you like us to do that? The only one who has physical powers is you and you can't remember how to use them."

She snorted. "What about you vision boy. Tell me something that's going to happen."

"It doesn't work like that," Sam said, quietly. He shifted uneasily in his seat. He still wasn't comfortable with his so called powers. "I can't make it happen whenever I want."

Dorian slapped her thighs. "Okay then, well as amusing as this has all been, I think I'm going to go tell the guy at the desk that I need another room."

"You're not staying by yourself," Dean said adamantly. He shook his head. There are too many things out there that would love to get you. Sleeping in the same room isn't just a comfort thing, it's a protection thing."

"Look, no offense, maybe before all this happened I was happy to sleep in the same bed as you...although honestly I can't think of any reason why I would be happy to do that..." She shook her head. "But the fact is I don't even know you guys. Well maybe I do, but I don't remember knowing you."

Sam smirked at the look of shock on his brother's face. Dean wasn't used to being refused by a girl, Dorian was no exception. Not that Dean would ever ask anything of Dorian, but they had grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed together. Yeah, Sam just enjoyed watching his brother squirm.

He leaned forward and wiped away the amusement. "Look, Dean's right. You can have one of the beds, and we'll flip for the other, but it's safer for all of us if we stay close."

Dorian pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no getting through to these two. They were delusional, or maybe insane. She wondered if she really thought things like this before the amnesia, and was almost grateful she didn't remember. They were crazy. Still, as long as she wasn't in the same bed with either of them. She nodded. "Fine, I'll stay in here with you guys tonight, but I better not find any foreign bodies in my bed tonight." Dean opened his mouth and she held up a hand. "Hold on their Casanova. You may know me, but I don't know you and that would make you a foreign body."

Dean growled. "I so can not wait for you to get your memory back."

Sam laughed. Even without her memory Dorian and Dean had there bantering. She was good for Dean. She always had been. She brought out a lightheartedness in Dean that no one else could. He shook his head. "All right Dorian, why don't you go grab a shower. You need to get some rest."

She nodded. "Yeah, a shower sounds good." She went over and grabbed her clothes out of the bag by the door. She walked past them, into the bathroom, not even sparing them a glance. She shut the door, the lock giving an audible click.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "She hasn't locked the door in forever."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

"I meant what I said before," Dean said, running ah and through his hair. "I can't wait for her to have her memory back."

"Me either," Sam nodded.

Dean smirked up at his brother, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "So you're going to enjoy the floor tonight."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Dean grumbled and rolled over on the hard motel floor. He punched the pillow, trying to make himself a little more comfortable, but to no avail. There was just no getting comfortable on the crap floor he was laying on. "Stupid coin toss."

He plumped the pillow up and shoved it under his head. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and closed his eyes. He started drifting, sleep tugging at the edges of his mind. He was almost to the land of nod, when a soft moan filtered into his ears.

Dean's eyes shot open, and he grabbed his gun from underneath the pillow he had just finished beating up. His hand felt comfortable around the handle, his finger at home on the trigger. He silently eased it out from underneath his head.

The moan slithered through the air again, and Dean released the grip on his gun. He knew that sound. That was Dorian's nightmare moan. He had heard it several times since Christmas. It was usually a lot closer, and he was surprised he hadn't realized it at first.

He pushed himself up off the ground. He wiped his sleep filled eyes and trudged over to the bed. He glanced over and saw that Sam was still asleep. Any other sound would have brought Dean's brother awake, but they had both become accustomed to Dorian's cries. Sam knew to let Dean handle it.

Dean gently sat down on the edge of the bed. Dorian was hugging herself tightly on her side. Her hair was sweat soaked, sticking to her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes pressed tightly together. Normally Dean could have guessed the nightmare, but now, he didn't know. With Dorian's memory the way it was she could have been dreaming about any of the numerous horrible things that had happened in her past.

"Dorian," He whispered. He gently pushed the matted strands away from her face. She cringed under his touch and Dean felt his stomach tighten. His touch had always comforted her, not scared her. He pushed his feelings aside and whispered, "Dorian, wake up."

She sucked in her breath and her eyes slowly opened. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dean sitting there. "I thought I said no foreign bodies." She rolled on her back and looked up at him.

"Hey, you woke me up with your moans," He replied. "I was just trying to be the nice guy and see if you were okay." He stood up and turned away.

"Wait," She said quickly. He turned back to her. She pushed herself up and leaned her back against the headboard. "I didn't mean to snap."

Dean sat down again. "What was the nightmare about?"

She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure. It was all kind of hazy. Kind of like a seeing a preview of a movie. Bits and pieces but you don't really know what's happening until you see the whole thing."

Dean was shocked that Dorian had given up that much. She was normally secretive when it came to her nightmares, protesting she was all right. Dean never really pushed. He knew Dorian would tell him when she was ready, or when she had a melt down which ever came first. Either way he would be there for her.

"Well what did you see in the previews?"

Dorian looked over at Sam sleeping in the other bed. He seemed peaceful and she didn't want to wake him. She brought her gaze back to Dean. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay," Dean said tentatively.

Dorian smiled and threw back the blankets. She hopped out of bed, and Dean braced to catch her, knowing she was going to somehow inadvertently fall, but Dorian just stood up gracefully and walked over to get her shoes, leaving Dean with his arms hanging out in mid air.

"Are you coming?" She whispered.

Dean let his arms fall to his side. "Uh, yeah." He shook his head and put on his shoes and they were out the door.

Dorian shoved her hands in the pockets of her sweats. She kicked a rock in front of her and took a deep breath of the cool night air. "I'm sorry I dragged you out in the middle of the night. The room was just kind of stuffy and I didn't want to wake up Sam."

Dean shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm used to being up all night anyways."

She nodded. "Hunting ghosts and vampires right?" She smiled a mischievous smile.

Dean smirked. "Yeah something like that."

The smile fell from her face.

He looked over at her. "What is it?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "The dream. The previews keep rolling through my mind."

"Want to tell me what they were?"

She bit her lip again, a trait Dean was beginning to think was cute. It wasn't something she had done before, but she wasn't doing a lot of things she'd done before. Including tripping or running into an inanimate object.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "The first thing I remember seeing is this man standing over me with a belt. He was yelling at me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He just seemed so angry at me." She shivered. "I couldn't see myself. I was seeing through my own eyes. I was looking up at him and I was scared. I knew he was going to hurt me."

Dean looked over at her. He saw the darkness clouding Dorian's eyes. He saw that familiar tension rising in her muscles, making her go rigid, and cautious. He realized some things hadn't changed.

She looked over at him with her sad, blue eyes. "It was my father wasn't it?"

Dean nodded. "It sounds like it."

She stopped. "Why did he hate me so much?"

Dean turned to face her. He ruffled his hair and sighed. "Your dad was sick. He thought because of what you are..."

"And what am I?" She asked. She tried to keep her voice under control, but she couldn't keep the pain out of it.

Dean rested his hand on his hips. "I've told you."

She rolled her eyes. "So we're back to this now? I'm a witch right?" She shook her head and threw her hands up in exasperation. "You know, I thought I could talk to you about this, but you just go back to that crazy crap about witches, and magick, and demons, and..."

"It's not crap okay!" Dean yelled over her. "You're a witch, just like your mother was! You're father and the rest of the town killed her for what she was!" He looked down and took a deep breath. He brought a softer gaze back up to her. "Dorian, he hurt you because he thought you were evil. He thought he could beat and pray the devil out of you."

"And did it work?" She asked angrily. She viscously wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. "Did the evil leave me or am I still as bad as I was then?"

"You're not evil. You never were. You're father didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He just wanted to hurt you." He took a step closer to her and gently gripped her shoulders. "You're a good person, Dorian. I wish you could remember all the good things you've done, for Sam, for me, and for countless other people! The whole reason you can't remember anything is because you saved that guy and his sister from falling off the carnival ride!"

"Then I don't understand!" She yelled. "If I'm not a bad person, then why did he do that to me?"

Seeing that she was on the verge of hysterics, Dean pulled Dorian into a hug. He held onto her, willing the tension and the pain to leave her body. She didn't wrap her arms around him, but she let him hold her.

"It's okay," He breathed into her ear. "You're not a bad person."

Dorian felt comfortable in his arms. She didn't know why. He seemed like a self righteous jerk, yet when she had the opportunity to talk to with him, she took it. She pulled away from him. "I'm okay. Just not being able to remember, it's...frustrating."

"I know it is," He said. "But I'm here for you."

She nodded. "I know."

A van roared up beside them. Three men jumped out, all wearing ski masks. One quickly grabbed Dorian and started dragging her into the van.

"Dean!" She yelled, fighting against her assailant.

Dean lunged for him, but two men were already on top of him. He fought against, them, but a hit to the gut quickly knocked the wind out of him.

Dorian saw him fall to his knees. She kicked the man holding her as hard as she could in his privates. He doubled over and Dorian wiggled out of his grip. Another man was on top of her quickly and she screamed.

Dean was getting to his feet. He blocked a swing from the third man and retaliated with an uppercut. The man staggered back and fell to the ground. Dean turned and went after the man who had Dorian half way into the van. He grabbed onto them, and pulled them both back onto the sidewalk. "Dorian run," He said just before receiving a right hook to the face.

Dorian turned to run, but the man she had kicked in the groin stood in front of her. "Stupid bitch," He yelled. He slapped her across the face and started dragging her towards the van.

Dorian dug her heels into the ground. He rounded on her, hand raised to strike her again. Dorian brought her free hand up to block him and a bright blue light formed in her palm and struck the man directly in the chest. He flew back landing hard on the sidewalk.

Dorian stood their dumbfounded. She looked at hand as though it were an alien life form attached to her body.

The assailants, quickly seeing Dorian's display of power, disengaged fighting Dean and quickly jumped in the van. It took off, screeching into the night.

Dean ran over to Dorian. "Are you all right?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked up at him, face white as a sheet. "What did I just do?"

"It was an energy blast," He said, gently turning her face to the side. There was a red palm print on her cheek. "Come on, let's get you back to the motel."

She nodded, still not understanding what was happening. She went to walk with him, but her legs suddenly felt like jelly. Jelly that wouldn't support her. Her knee's buckled, and Dean quickly lifted her into his arms.

"I got you," He whispered. He was already walking back to the motel. They were vulnerable out here. He didn't want those guys to come back.

She rested her head on his chest. "I feel so tired now."

"Side effect of an energy blast," He said. "The energy comes from your body, so the more you use, the weaker you get."

"Oh," She said, not quite hearing him. Dorian still couldn't understand what had just happened. She saw it, she had done for Christ's sake, but she couldn't believe it. What they said was true. She was a witch and that scared the hell out of her.

_TBC..._

_Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Dean couldn't reach his key with Dorian in his arms. She was already fast asleep, which didn't shock him. The first time she had used her energy blast it had been the same thing because she didn't know how to control it. He kicked on the motel door. Dorian flinched in his arms, but didn't wake up.

A moment later a groggy Sam opened the door. He took in the bruise forming on Dean's face and the unconscious Dorian in his arms. Both were enough to send him from groggy to fully alert. "What the hell happened?" He moved aside so that Dean could carry in Dorian. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Dean said, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down, pulled her shoes off and covered her with the blanket. "Thanks for asking about me by the way."

"Hey, you're walking," Sam pointed out. "She's not."

They went over to the other side of the room so they wouldn't wake Dorian. "Yeah, well somethings up. We went for a walk and three guys in a van jumped out and tried to grab her. Not us, just her."

"How did you guys get away?" He asked.

Dean smirked. "Dorian's energy blast. That's why she's passed out. One of the guys went to hit her and she threw out her hand to block him.

"And out comes the energy blast," Sam nodded. "So do you think this was random?"

Dean shrugged. "Could be, but somehow I doubt it. I mean it's three o'clock in the morning. There's not that many people wandering out at this time on a Tuesday night."

Sam nodded. "Okay, so lets say that it was directed towards Dorian. Who wants her and why?"

"That's the million dollar question," Dean said. "But whoever they are, they knew where we were, which probably means that they're watching us here."

"Then we need to find a new place to stay," He replied. "She's not safe here."

Dean looked over at the girl sleeping on the bed. "Okay, we'll get a new motel. We'll move out in the morning. If someone's tailing us it'll be easier to spot them during the day than at night."

Sam agreed. They decided that someone should keep watch, so they took shifts in two hour increments.

Sam was reading a book on demonology. It was seven o'clock in the morning. So far no one had come and tried to break the door down, but he had a gun sitting in his lap just in case. The bed squeaked. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dorian sitting up in bed. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was staring at Sam.

He smiled at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I don't feel drained anymore."

"That's good," Sam said. He put the book and the gun on table. Dorian caught a glimpse of it and said, "Is that in case those people come back?"

He nodded and walked over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, we've been keeping watch. We're going to switch motels this morning when Dean wakes up. They obviously know where we're staying."

"Who were they?" She asked nervously. "How do they know where we are, and what do they want?" The words rolled off her tongue in rapid succession. "Do they want me because I'm a witch?"

"I don't know," Sam told her. "We'll investigate and see what we can find out, but the first thing we have to do is move someplace safe."

"What you guys told me," She said. "Everything you said, it's true. I'm a witch." She shivered.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you are, but it's not a bad thing. You, and me, and Dean, we help people."

Dorian rested her chin on her knees. "It's still, mind blowing I guess. I mean it's not every day you see a bright blue light come out of your hand." She raised an eyebrow. "Or is it? Do I do that all the time?"

Sam shrugged. "Usually when we're on a hunt, but you're a lot more controlled."

"Good to know," She nodded. She threw the blankets back and jumped out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

A half an hour later Dorian came out of the bathroom. Dean and Sam were putting their things together. "We're leaving now?" She asked, drying her hair with the towel.

"Yup," Dean answered, not missing a beat. He stuffed some more clothes into the bag. "We're going to get you someplace safe and then we're going to do some digging."

"About what happened last night?" She asked. She plopped down on the bed and watched the brothers scurrying around like worker ants at a picnic. They were quick and thorough, not even leaving a crumb behind.

"Yeah," Sam said, zipping up his bag. "We need to find out if it was premeditated or just some random attack."

Dorian leaned back on her elbows. "Okay, and how exactly are you going to do that? Unless they attack again do you really have anything to go on?"

"Well not yet," Dean said sitting next to her. "But we know where to start looking."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh and where exactly is that?"

"Recent kidnappings," He continued. "See if anyone in the area has gone missing recently and if they have, see what, if anything they have in common with you."

"Okay, but I really don't think that witchcraft or bright blue lights coming out of their hand is going to be part of their profile," She said facetiously. "At least not anything the cops have in their paperwork."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, but we're not going through the police."

"If their have been kidnappings of people with supernatural abilities," Dean added, "The police probably have yet to make the connection."

"Uh huh and you guys think you can do better?"

Dean gave Dorian his award winning smile. "Absolutely."

Dorian smiled in spite of herself, and rolled her eyes. "You're way to cocky you know that?"

Dean brought a hand to his chest. "Now that hurts. I am not cocky."

"Sure you aren't and I've suddenly regained my memory."

Sam laughed. "As amusing as this is, we really need to get out of here. We need to find some place safe for Dorian and then we need to get to work."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I was going through Dad's journal on my watch," Dean said, standing up. He held out a hand to Dorian. She took it and jumped up. "I completely forgot that Jonus lives not far from here. It would be better if Dorian stayed there."

"That's not a bad idea," Sam agreed. "Plus he might know if there's been anything unusual going on around here."

"Uh," Dorian raised her hand. "Question, who's Jonus?"

"Someone else who hunts things," Sam told her. "He'll keep you safe." He picked up the bag. "Let's get on the road though. The sooner we get to Jonus's the safer Dorian will be."

They scooped up their bags and walked to the door. Sam pulled it open and jumped back. A girl with long dark hair was standing in front of him. Her blue eyes were bright and sparkling and she had a smile plastered on her pretty face.

"Hi," She said chipperly. "You must be Sam, I totally could never forget you! I mean besides the fact that you saved my life, you are so totally hot! Of course you look better even now that we're not in a life or death situation, and I can take the time to appreciate you're looks and not worry about falling to my death. Anyways, is Dorian here?"

"Uh," Sam was shocked at how fast the girl had spoken. He did not know words could fly from the human mouth that fast. She hadn't even taken a breath. "Yeah." He stepped aside and the girl let herself into the motel.

"Oh my god, Dorian!" She screamed running up and hugging the her. "I know you don't remember, Brett told me all about your amnesia and that is so horrible! I mean you save mine and my brothers life and now you can't even remember who you are! I mean where's the justice in that, you should be like getting a medal or something!"

Dorian pried herself out of the girls arms. "Uh, okay, so you're Brett's sister. Do you have a name?"

She flung her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, well duh!" She laughed. "My name is Sally."

"Uh huh, well nice to meet you, Sally," Dorian said crossing her arms over her chest. "Really, but we were just on our way out, so I was just wondering if there was something you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, sometimes I can talk a lot and go off on some major tangents, and I completely forget to tell people the original reason I was talking to them. You know I used to get into so much trouble at school for that. I'm so bad..."

"Tangent," Dean yelled.

Sally blushed. "Oh, yeah. So, anyways, Brett told me how you didn't want to go out to dinner with him before." She waved her hand. "Who could blame you. I wouldn't trust my brother if I were you either."

Dorian said, "That's not why..."

"So anyways," Sally interrupted. "I really do want to thank you for saving our lives, so I thought that maybe if I came and asked you to go dinner with both of us, you might consider saying yes, since you won't be alone with my brother. We can go out, have a few beers, and relax. Sam can come to." She looked at Dean. "And you, but I don't know you're name."

"Dean," He snapped. "And thanks for the offer, but like Dorian said, we're on our way out."

Sally crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Dorian is an adult, she can answer for herself you know." She looked at Dorian.

Dorian sighed. "Look, Sally, I appreciate the offer, but the timing isn't all that great."

Sally took her hand. "Did Dean hurt you? Did he hit you or try and fondle you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, taking a step towards them.

Sally pulled Dorian behind her. "I don't like you very much. You seem to be a very mean person and who knows what you've done to an already traumatized Dorian!'

"Sally," Dorian snapped.

She turned. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." She grabbed Dorian's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

Dorian dug her heels into the carpet and pulled away from her. "Look, I have no idea what you're problem is, but you've got the situation all wrong. Sam and Dean have done nothing but help me and look out for me!"

Sally smiled kindly. "Dorian, it's okay. You don't have to be brave anymore."

Dorian had no idea what was wrong with this girl. She looked at Sally in disgust. "Okay, you know what, you need to go!"

"But Dorian!"

"Goodbye, Sally."

Sally's face knotted up in anger. "I can see I'm no longer wanted here." She turned on her heel and walked out.

Sam slammed the door behind her and turned towards Dean and Dorian. "Anyone care to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Dorian shook her head. "I have no idea. That girl seriously had to be on something."

"Just forget about it," Dean said. "We have more important things to worry about."

TBC...

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, you miss me? Sorry I'm slow. A lot of stress and work keeping me from working. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

"Sam, Dean!" Jonus greeted them with a toothy smile. "This is a surprise."

"Hey Jonus," Dean replied, happy to see the older man as well. They had known Jonus since they were little. Jonus was one of their fathers first contacts in the supernatural community. Age had streaked his blond hair with gray, and rounded him a bit in the middle. A few laugh lines added to his once youthful face, but he was still sharp as ever when it came to battling the bad things.

"Who's your friend?" He asked nodding towards the small girl next to them.

"Jonus, meet Dorian," Sam introduced. "She works with Dean and me."

Jonus's smile faded a bit at the corners. "I take it that this isn't a social call?"

Dean smirked. "In the almost twenty years you've known us, when have we ever had a social call."

He chuckled. "Touche'." He stepped aside. "You might as well come in and tell me what's going on."

Twenty minutes later Jonus tipped back in his chair and took a swig of coffee. "So you're worried they'll come after Dorian again?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but with Dorian's memory loss it makes her a target."

Jonus crossed his arms over his chest, still holding his coffee cup. He looked at the table pensively, lost in his thoughts. It was a familiar look to the boys. Jonus was deciding the best course of action. "The way I see it, you're all a target while Dorian's memories are on hiatus." He leaned forward and set his coffee on the table. "If someone is after her it could be to get to you boys."

Sam sighed. "I didn't even think of it that way."

"Wait, I don't understand," Dorian said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Those people may have been after you to get to us," Dean said solemnly. "Someone may be trying to use you as bait."

Jonus nodded. "All the more reason you boys need to find out what's going on. Dorian will be safe here with me. I've got wards all around this house, salt at every window. Nothing supernatural is getting in."

"Shouldn't I be out there helping you?" Dorian asked. "I mean if I really am the bate, than won't that draw them out."

"That's just one scenario," Dean told her. "I mean if it's something that's after you more than likely those guys who tried to grab you were possessed. Humans don't usually work for evil things willingly."

Dorian traced the scar along her face. She didn't know why. Something about what Dean said, something he actually said. Possessed. That was it. Something about that word. She dug the heels of her palms into her closed eyes. There was something about it that word, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Dorian you okay?" Dean asked.

She nodded and sighed. She dropped her hands down. "I've just got a little bit of a headache."

"I've got some aspirin," Jonus offered.

He went to stand up, but Dorian waved him off. "That's okay, really."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back at Dean. "Even if these people are possessed isn't that all the more reason I should come with you? They're after me."

"No," Sam said. "Hopefully we'll figure out who they are and what they want before they come after you again. If they even do. Like we said before it could have been some random guys trying to kidnap a girl. While that doesn't make me feel any better at least with that scenario we know you're safe."

"In other words," Dean said smiling. "We have no idea what the hell is going on."

Dorian smirked. "Well at least your honest."

"But while we figure it out, you're staying here with Jonus," Dean told her seriously. "We'll do some digging see what he find."

Jonus shook his head. "Well I can tell you this if there has been any thing unusual going on they've kept it very well hidden. More so than usual I mean. There haven't been any disappearances in the area. I mean the oddest thing to happen around here was that accident you three were in. Especially considering that machine was brand new."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I take it you haven't seen the news in the last couple of days," Jonus said. He took a sip of his coffee. "They're saying it was sabotage."

"Sabotage," Sam asked. This was not looking good. "You're sure?"

Jonus nodded. "Now somehow I don't think that's a coincidence."

"So someone is after me," Dorian said a trace of worry in her voice.

"Not necessarily," Sam told her, seeing she was frightened. Old Dorian, no problem blunt truth, why not. Amnesia Dorian did not need anymore stress on her shoulders at the moment. So instead of telling her, yeah possibly someone or something is after you, he said, "If someone did sabotage the ride I seriously doubt it was because of you or us. No one knew we were going to that place. On top of it, even if they had there was no way for them to know we were going to go on that ride."

Dorian saw his logic and her heart slowed just a little. "Okay, fine, but what about those guys from the other night?"

Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "That's what we're going to find out, and I say we as in me and Sam, because you're not coming."

Dorian nodded. "Yeah that's probably for the best."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to argue."

She shrugged. "Why should I? I obviously don't have a grip on my powers. I don't know how to control them and I may wind up hurting more than helping."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. This Dorian was strange. She was better than the depressive Dorian, but she still wasn't their Dorian.

"Okay," Sam said. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "We'll call in a few hours to let you know what's going on. Otherwise if you need us you have our number."

"Be careful guys." She gave them a half hearted smile.

"We'll be back soon," Dean said. "Don't worry." He returned her smile and the brothers left.

They walked over to the ride Sam and Dorian had been on. It sat in several pieces as it was being repaired. Sam cringed at the site of it. They could have died from that ride. Dorian was seriously hurt because of it. If it had been sabotaged for whatever reason, then Sam was going to find whoever was responsible for it, and make them pay.

"You okay?" Dean's voice broke through his thoughts.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Yeah, fine. Let's go talk to the mechanic."

Sam walked forward, but Dean watched him for a moment. His brother seemed to be getting angrier and angrier lately. That was supposed to be Dean's M.O. Sam was supposed to be the level headed, kind one. Too much drama. Dean shook his head and followed Sam.

Sam walked up to the mechanic, hands stuffed in his jacket pocket. "Hey, are you Jerry?"

The sandy haired, grease covered mechanic turned to face him. His steel gray eyes gave Sam a once over. He dropped the wrench he had in the tool box, and stood up, wiping the grime from his hands with a rag. "Yeah, I'm Jerry who are you?"

Sam and Dean flashed their press passes. "We're with the newspaper," Sam said. "We're doing a follow up story to see if it was in fact sabotage."

Jerry nodded. "Yeah it was sabotage all right." He looked over at the machine. "Whoever did it, knew what to look for too."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Rides are like cars," Jerry explained. "They have motors, shocks, all the necessary things to make it run just right. If you know the inner workings of a car then you know exactly what to do to make that engine fall apart."

"So you're saying it was an inside job?" Sam asked.

Jerry shrugged. "Could be. Then again maybe not, especially with the information you can get on the internet now a days. The fact is that we don't know what happened. I just know that they made it damn hard to repair the damage."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well that should be all we need. Thanks for your time."

They walked back to the car and got inside. Dean looked over at his brother who was pale as a ghost. "You okay, Sammy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just that it seems like someone went through an awful lot of trouble to sabotage that ride. If they did it because of Dorian, well then someone wants her real bad. I mean people could have died. People almost did die and they had no regard for that."

Dean nodded. "I know. We'll find out who's behind this and why. Dorian's safe with Jonus right now. So I think when the place opens up later today that we should ask around, see if there's any unusual employees around here."

Sam nodded.

"In the mean time we'll grab something to eat and see if we can find any in the papers. Any people missing, things like that."

"How long have you known Dean and Sam?" Dorian asked Jonus.

They were sitting at the table, Jonus was drinking coffee, Dorian tea. They had just finished eating and Dorian was curious to find out more about the two men she was staying with.

"Well let's see now," He replied, leaning back in his chair. "I'd say it'd have to be over ten years now."

She nodded. "That's a long time. You do the same thing they do right? Hunting things I mean?"

"Yes ma'am I do," He replied. He took a sip of his coffee. "Most people live normal lives, don't even know about the kind of things we see. Most of us fall into this business after being touched by the evil we kill."

"Yeah, why is that?" She leaned forward. "I mean after something evil happens, something horrible, wouldn't you want to get away from it. Move on with your life?"

Jonus smirked. "Well now, I think from what Dean and Sam's told me, that if you remembered you'd know exactly why."

"But I don't remember," She snapped. Not knowing who you are is frustrating enough. She didn't need riddles and half ass philosophy thrown at her too. "So explain it to me."

He sighed. "Let me ask you something. If someone you cared about got murdered, wouldn't you want justice? Wouldn't you want for whoever did it to pay, for your sake and so that no one else would have to go through what you went through."

"Of course," She replied, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Well that's sort of like hunting. Only there isn't just one. There's more than one demon, more than one vampire, poltergeist. There's evil in this world, Dorian. Lots of it. The cops take care of the human bad guys and people like us, well we take care of the other things."

"And I'm one of those people?" She asked.

Jonus shrugged. "You used to be. According to the boys, you were damn good at it too. Now, though you have a clean slate. You don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital. All you know is the flew flashes you've had, and what you know from us. You can turn around and walk away from this world, or you can keep on going fighting the good fight."

"Would you?" She asked. "Would you walk away from hunting if you could?"

Jonus smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. If there weren't hunters, more innocent people would die."

"People are always going to die," Dorian insisted.

"Yeah, but if I can save just one of them," He looked her square in the eye. "Than it's worth."

"It's just all so..." She paused looking for the right word. "Crazy."

Jonus took his empty mug to the sink. "For some people who've lost everything, it's the only thing that keeps them going."

She looked up at him. "Is that how it is for you?"

He leaned against the counter and looked out the window. Shadows of a darkened past played on his face. "That's how it is for most of us."

Dorian didn't ask anymore questions. She already felt like she'd overstepped her boundaries. "I'm kind of tired, Jonus." She pushed back the chair and stood up. "Is there anyplace I can crash?"

He turned and smiled at her, all traces of the sadness gone. "Yeah, you can crash in the bedroom."

He showed her the room and left her to herself.

Dorian sighed and lied down on the bed. She really was tired. It had been a long night, and the day didn't seem to be any shorter. She fluffed the pillow to make it more comfortable and then she closed her eyes.

_**Please Review!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here's where things start to get interesting. I hope you enjoy!!

"Dorian crept through the house, tip toeing across the floor boards trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn't know where Jonus was. She didn't care as long as he was no where near her. She cringed as the floor squeaked under her weight.

She was almost to the door now. Dorian didn't know where she was going to go but she had to get away from here. She'd find someplace to stay, find a way to make it on her own. She had confidence that she could do that.

"Dorian?" Jonus called out, causing her to whirl around. "Where are you going?"

"Um, I just thought I'd go for a walk," She stammered. Lie, total, complete and utter lie. She didn't care. She just needed to get away.

Jonus shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Someone may be out to get you. Being out there on your own, well it' just ain't safe."

Fury boiled through her. "And staying here is?"

Jonus's face became perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that," Dorian snapped. "You know damn well that Dean and Sam lied to me. You're probably in it with them aren't you? Meant to keep me prisoner till they get back."

Jonus planted his hands on his hips. "Girl, what in the hell are you talking about?"

The dream flooded back to her. Sam pinning her to the bed, trying to do awful things to her. He threw her through a table. Flashes, all flashes in her dreams, but that was enough to tell her that the Winchester brother's were not the men they pretended to be.

"Dorian, believe me," Jonus said taking a step towards her.

"Stay away from me," She shouted, moving back from him.

Jonus held up his hands. "All right, but those boys, they care about you. I've known them since they were kids, and they've never taken anyone in. Not into this. Dean used to push everyone away, and Sam..."

"Sam tried to rape me," Dorian cut him off.

Jonus's face became bewildered. "Sam would never do that, to you or anyone else. He'd never hurt anyone!"

Tears welled in Dorian's eyes. "Then how come I remember it?"

"You remembered wrong," Jonus said raising his voice. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Dorian, you're memories are jumbled right now. They're coming in bits and pieces." HE walked towards her again. "Let's just talk about this all right?"

Dorian pushed herself up against the door. "Stay away from me Jonus!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said, still advancing towards her.

"I'm warning you Jonus," She said through gritted teeth. "Stay away."

"It's okay," He soothed.

Dorian's heart was pounding. She was terrified of Jonus coming towards her. She was terrified that he'd keep her here until the brothers came back and then who knows what would happen. She couldn't let that happen.

Instinctively Dorian raised her hand. A bright blue light of energy formed and shot across the room. It hit Jonus square in the chest, slamming into him so hard it through him back into the wall.

Dorian sunk to her knees. She was panting heavily. She looked over and saw Jonus unconscious on the floor. Her limbs felt heavy, she was tired. She hadn't meant to do that. She hadn't want to hurt anyone. She just wanted to get away.

Dorian hoped she hadn't hurt Jonus too bad. She pulled herself up using the door knob and staggered out of the house.

Dean walked away from the employee he had been talking to and shook his head at his brother. The Internet had turned up nothing, and they were getting no where at the amusement park either. There was nothing to lead them to whoever had tried to snag Dorian.

They walked over and leaned against the trunk of the car. Sam sighed and looked at his brother. "Where to now?"

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea. We've followed every possible case. Not one employee looks like a suspect. There's no strange disappearances here or anywhere near here. I hate to admit it, but this is going no where."

Sam nodded. "I don't understand it. The police reports confirm foul play, but they don't have any suspects, or any leads on who the attacks may have been against."

Dean snorted. "You and I both know who it was against."

Sam nodded. "Dorian." He sighed. They were going no where fast, and Dorian could still very well be in danger. They had to do something. "Maybe we should just grab Dorian and leave town. Get her away from who ever is trying to hurt her."

"I don't think that will work," Dean replied. He hated to have to keep Dorian there. She was in danger every second they stayed there, but... "Who ever is after her, knew enough to find us at the amusement park. That means they've been tracking us. If we leave they may just attack again."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Dean's phone ringing.

Dean pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. "It's Jonus." He flipped the phone open. "Hey, Jonus, what's going on?"

"Dean, she's gone," He said.

"Whoa, what do you mean she's gone?" Dean asked, his heart suddenly beating faster than it had. "Where is she?"

"Dorian's gone?" Sam questioned over him. "Did they find her, were they attacked?"

"No one attacked us," Jonus said hearing Sam. "Well at least no one attacked her."

"Jonus what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked. "What happened."

Jonus sighed. "She went to take a nap. About an hour ago I caught her trying to sneak out. I tried to stop her, but she threw one of her energy blasts at me, knocked me cold."

"Wait, why would she do that?" Dean asked.

"I don't think she meant to. She was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"She had a nightmare or a flash or something." He sighed. "Dean, she said Sam tried to rape her."

"What?" Dean asked, practically outraged. "Sam would..." He trailed off and looked at his brother.

"Dean?" Jonus asked.

"Dorian had a flash back of the incubus," He said to both Sam and Jonus. "She thinks it was you." He said only to Sam.

"That makes sense at least," Jonus said. "Look she can't have gotten far. I'll start towards town, you boys start back. We'll find her somewhere in the middle."

Dean flipped his phone shut. "Let's go."

They jumped in the impala and took off.

Sam was staring out the window, eyes gazing for Dorian. Dean glanced over at his brother. He knew that look. His eyes were searching, but his mind was stuck in his own thoughts. His jaw was clenched, his face completely grim.

"All right Sammy, what's wrong?" He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Dorian, but Sam, no matter what was said and done was his brother and he would stop the world to help him.

"Hmm?" He replied not really paying attention.

Dean whistled and waved his hand in front of Sam's face. "Earth to Sammie!"

Sam's world shifted. His head cracked with sharp pain. He heard Dean calling from somewhere, but it was so far away.

A flash came. Dorian was strapped to a bed, wearing blue scrubs. Her hands were balled into fists and tied so she couldn't use any of her powers. Sweat matted her hair to her face. She was so pale you could barely see the white scar on her face, but her eyes were almost black from exhaustion. Still she struggled against her bonds.

The door opened to her small prison. A man walked in and shut the door behind him. Sam sucked in his breath. It was Brett.

"Dorian," He said walking over to her. He shook his head disapprovingly. "You really should stop struggling. It would be so much easier if you did." He reached a hand out to her leg, and she jerked it as far as it would go. "Relax," He said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He leaned his face into hers. "You're far too valuable to do any serious damage too." He kissed her forehead and pulled a syringe out of his back pocket. "Here this will help you rest."

"No," Dorian all but whimpered. "No more drugs."

"Shh," He soothed. He gently stuck her with the needle. "It's only going to help you sleep." He removed the needle and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dorian.

The sedative was already taking affect. Dorian whimpered and was barely able to fight back.

"Sleep well," Brett said. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then walked out.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam came out of his vision to find that they were parked on the side of the road. Dean had wrenched open the door, and was kneeling in front of his brother.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"We have to find Dorian before Brett does," Sam said rubbing his head. The pain was starting to fade. It always did soon after the vision was over.

"Brett?" Dean asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just drive," Sam said. "I'll explain on the way."

Dorian staggered down the street. She couldn't stay on the main road for long. If she did, she was going to pass out. She needed to find a place to rest. Of course she really didn't know how to do that. She was broke, and had no where to go.

"Hey Dorian," A voice called out.

Dorian turned her head. Brett was jogging up to her.

"Hey," She said tiredly.

"How are you?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I haven't seen you since the hospital."

She shrugged. "I'm surviving."

Brett raised an eyebrow. "Really, because it looks like you're barely doing that. You look exhausted."

Dorian nodded. "I am."

"So why don't you go back to where ever your staying with Sam and Dean..."

"No," She said quickly. She cleared her throat. "I can't go back there."

"Did something happen?" He asked, concern lighting up his blue eyes.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Dorian barely knew Brett. Almost being raped was not something she was willingly to share with him.

"So where are you going?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Where ever my feet take me I suppose." Her knee's felt weak. The world started to spin. Her own body weight was too much for her. She stumbled.

"Whoa," Brett said catching her. "Come on, you can stay at my place."

She was too tired to argue. Brett helped her over to his car and eased Dorian into the passenger seat. "Don't worry," He said starting the car. "Every thing's going to be all right."

TBC...Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So I'm trying to get the chapters up just a wee bit quicker than before. I hope you enjoy.

"I'll kill him," Dean said angrily. "If he lays one hand on her, I'll kill him!" He was serious. He would rip Brett's heart out and feed it to him if he hurt Dorian.

"We have to find her before Brett does," Sam said. He pulled out his cell phone and called Dorian's again. It went to her voice mail. He shook his head. "Still no answer."

Dean hit the steering wheel. "Damn it! We never should have let her out of our sight!"

"Okay," Sam said. "We need to get the police reports from the accident. It'll have Brett's full name, and if we're lucky address on it."

Dean nodded. He slammed on the breaks and spun the car around. He slammed his foot on the gas and took off towards the police station.

"Maybe we should file a missing person's report while we're here," Sam said, as they walked up to the entrance.

Dean shook his head. "Not a good idea. If you recall Dorian thinks you tried to rape her."

Sam's chest went tight. He knew it wasn't him who had tried to hurt Dorian. He knew it was the incubus, but this is what he had been afraid of originally. Dorian thinking of or treating him differently. He loved her like a little sister. "I don't care about that. The more people looking for her the better."

Dean sighed. "Let's start by tracking down Brett. If it leads us to a dead end we'll file a report, but I'd rather us handle this since we don't know who or what my be involved."

Sam nodded. His brother was right. If something supernatural was involved in this than the police wouldn't be able to handle the situation very well. He needed to think clearly about this.

"Can I help you?" An overweight, middle aged, balding officer asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we could have a copy of the accident report from the amusement park," Dean said.

"Sure," The man replied. "It's public record. Just go down the hallway, make a left and then go into the records room. Sara will be there to help you."

Dean smiled. "Thanks."

Sam smirked. "Something that actually went smoothly. Shocking."

Dorian yawned and went to wipe her eyes, but found she couldn't. Her hands were held down by something. She blinked a few times trying to get the sleep out of her eyes and then looked down.

"What the hell?" She was strapped to a bed, almost the way they do in pyschiatric hospitals. She struggled against her bonds, her heart increasing it's speed as fear flowed through her body. Even her hands were tied in fists so she couldn't use her powers.

What was the last thing she remembered? Brett, she fell asleep in Brett's car. She had been exhausted after her incident with Jonus. Had Sam and Dean found her? Had they hurt Brett?

She looked around. She was in a small white room. The window was boarded up. Besides Dorian and the bed, there was nothing else. Where the hell was she?

"Help!" She screamed not knowing what else to do. "Someone help me!"

The door opened, and Dorian sucked in a breath, not knowing who was going to walk through. Not knowing what would happen to her. Too many thoughts were racing through her mind, twisting and turning. Fear was clouding her mind. She couldn't think straight.

Then dark hair and blue eyes appeared around the door. Dorian sighed in relief. "Brett!" Some of the fear seeped away. He must have escaped somehow. Not that she knew how they were captured in the first place. Then again she didn't know much of anything lately. "Quick help me get out of here!"

He walked over to her, a small smile playing on his lips. "Now tell me, why exactly would I want to do that?"

She looked at him, confused. "Brett?"

He laughed. "You know, you getting amnesia, wasn't part of the plan." He traced a finger up her arm. "But it worked out beautifully."

The fear quickly crept back into Dorian's veins. "What are you talking about?"

"People like you have such power," He said intensly. "But why you? Why Sam? Why not so many others who deserve it so much more?"

She started struggling against the restraints. "What are you talking about?"

"We study people like you," Brett told her. "We study your powers. We've already encountered a few witches, so we're not so interested in you. You weren't the original target."

Dorian felt betrayed. She had thought Brett was her friend, that he was someone he could trust. Someone who would get her away from Dean and Sam. Especially Sam. "Study? I don't understand!"

Brett leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. You will." He turned and walked out.

"Brett!" She screamed after him. She lifted her head and stared at the door as it closed behind him. "What the hell do you want from me?" She let her head drop back to the bed. She yelled out in frustration. "Why the hell is this happening to me!"

"Well that was a dead end," Dean said slamming the door to his car. He let his head fall against the seat. They went to Brett's supposed home address only to find themselves standing in the middle of a field.

Sam slammed his hand into the dashboard. "Damn it! He could be hurting her right now and we have no idea where to find her!"

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. "I thought I was the overprotective one."

Sam grunted. "Yeah well apparently it's contagious." He rubbed his face. "We're missing something. Why Dorian? Why drug her?"

Dean shrugged. "Dorian's a witch. Maybe Brett's drugging her so she's not conscious enough to use her powers and blast the hell out of her."

"But why take her in the first place? What does he want with her?" He shook his head. "This just isn't making any sense."

"Maybe he just wants her," Dean suggested. That was not an idea he was comfortable with. "Maybe he's got some obsession with her since Dorian saved him and his psycho sister." His stream of thought was just not getting any better. In fact he was getting angrier with every one.

"I don't think so." He adjusted himself so he was facing Dean. "In my vision Brett said that Dorian was far too valuable to do any real damage to. He also specifically said that the drug he was giving her at that time was something to help her rest. I don't think he just wants to sedate her. He has something else in mind."

"But what?"

"What would make Dorian valuable to him?" Sam asked wracking his brain.

Dean through up his hand. "Maybe the guys possessed and he wants Dorian for her powers."

Sam chewed on the inside of his lip. "Maybe." He pulled his laptop out of the backseat.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Sam glanced over at him. "Research."

Dorian struggled against Brett and the other man that was dragging her down the hallway. They had changed her into a pair of white scrubs. They wouldn't take the tape off her hands, so Brett had 'helped' her. He was smiling triumphantly the hole time.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. "Help! Someone help!"

"Scream all you want," Brett told her, jerking forward by her arm. "No one's going to hear you."

"What do you want from me?" She asked, digging her heels into the ground. "You said I saved your life!"

"And I'm grateful," Brett said sincerely. "The gears went sooner than we anticipated. The plan was actually for it go after we got off. Knowing the three of you, you would have been the first one's one the scene helping the people out." He jerked her forward again. "We were going to grab Sam in the confusion."

"You're not making any sense!" She said.

They came to a door. Brett and the other man shoved her inside so roughly she landed on her knees. Brett knelt next to her and whispered in her ear. "Sam is the one we want. Something wants him, and we want to know why."

Dorian had no idea what Brett was talking about. She was completely lost. "If you want Sam so badly, why did you take me?"

Brett gestured around the room. Dorian followed with her gaze. There was a bed in the middle. Several machines that she couldn't begin to identify. People in lab coats holding clipboards were staring at her with fascination. On the other side of the room was a large mirror. Dorian had no doubt it was one way. Brett wasn't kidding when they said they studied people like her.

She glared up at him. "If you wanted Sam, why did you take me?"

Brett jerked her to her feet and yanked her over to the bed. "Oh we're still going to take Sam. After we're finished with you."

One of the doctors walked over and started placing wires on her head. Dorian turned away trying to avoid them.

Brett grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Dorian, I don't want to have to strap you to the bed for this, but I will. The more you cooperate the faster this will go and the faster you can get out of here!"

She glared at him, daggers shooting a death ray directly at him. "Go to hell!"

He nodded. "Have it your way." He quickly backhanded her across the face. "Stubborn bitch."

Dorian brought her balled hand to her face, pressing against it to stop the stinging. She looked up at Brett with angry tear filled eyes.

Brett sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, just do as we ask, all right," He said kindly. "Then you'll be free and on your way."

Dorian didn't know what else to do, so she nodded.

Brett smiled and pet her hair. "Good girl."

Dorian was frightened. He seemed to go from so angry to so kind in just a moment. She didn't understand what these people expected from her. She didn't understand why they wanted her. She just wanted to be left alone.

Brett nodded at the doctors to continue attaching the wires to Dorian. "I'm going to cut the tape off your hands. If you try and do anything...well let's just say you won't like the consequences."

Dorian didn't say anything. She just let Brett take the tape off her hands. The tape stung coming off, but she flexed her hands and was grateful for the movement. She rubbed her raw skin. "Now what?"

"Now," Sally said walking in the room. "You're going to give us a demo of your powers."

Dorian knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Still she was. Even more so she was angry. "You bitch!" Dorian lunged off the table and went for Sally.

Brett grabbed her around the waste and flung her to the floor the wires on her head flying off. He followed up with a swift kick to her mid section. "Now I told you that if you tried anything you were going to get hurt."

Dorian clutched her abdomen. "Actually you said I wouldn't like the consequences," She said snidely. She had no idea where her sudden burst of smart ass came from, or her courage for that matter.

"She's got fire in her," Sally said, using a much slower, more adult voice than she had the first time Dorian met her. "I'll give her that. But we've studied witches in the past. I think this is a waste of time. Let's just make the trade and be done with it."

Brett hoisted her up. He pointed a finger at her. "Behave little girl, and I won't have to break that pretty little nose of yours." He turned back to Sally. "Each witch is different. Maybe we'll get some more information. If not no big deal, we still make the trade."

Dorian wondered what trade they were talking about. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. The doctors started replacing the wires.

"Hmm," Sally huffed. "I still think she's a waste of time."

Brett walked over and kissed Sally. A very deep, tonsil hockey like kiss.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not brother and sister."

Brett turned his head towards her. He smirked. "Sally is my wife."

Dorian nodded. "You two deserve each other."

"Why thank you." He walked over to Dorian. "Sally's a very special woman." He smiled nefariously at her. "And now, it's time to find out just how special you are."

TBC...Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

"Dean take a look at this," Sam exclaimed.

Dean groggily opened his eyes. He had dozed off while Sam was doing his research. "What is it?"

"I think I found our missing link," He replied excitedly. He hoped he was right. If he was, maybe they had a trail to finding Dorian.

Dean wiped the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. "What is it?"

"Over the last three years twelve people have gone missing," Sam said. "All in different area's of the U.S."

"Yeah people go missing every day," Dean said. "How does this relate to Dorian."

"Out of the twelve only one person was ever found alive," Sam said. "Jeremy Garwood. Nineteen years old."

"Okay, not following," He replied.

"When they found him, he was staggering through the streets," He said. "He had been drugged and was babbling incoherently about some secret lab and being studied because of his powers. The authorities wrote it off as side effects from the drugs, but..."

"It's possible that someone is studying people with supernatural powers," Dean finished.

Sam nodded. "They found the other eleven, but they were already dead, all with high levels of some unidentified drug in their system."

"All of them probably somehow linked with the supernatural." Dean sighed. "So Brett is kidnapping people like Dorian to study whatever abilities they have."

"Now the question is, how do we find them?"

"We need to talk to the survivor," Dean said. "Where's he live?"

Sam skimmed through the page on his laptop. "The article is based from Atlanta."

"Damn, that's two states over," Dean said.

"Yeah but it's only an hour flight," Sam said.

Dean glared at him. "You want to hop on board a plane, that's great, have fun, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here and look for Dorian."

Despite the circumstanced, Sam smirked. Dean probably wouldn't have gone anyways, but still it was fun to make his brother squirm. "It's probably better if one of us stays here anyway," He said, not wanting to tease his brother too much. "In case we hear anything about Dorian."

Dean nodded. "Damn straight."

He laughed. "Of course it would be easier if we just called him."

Dean glared at his brother. "Yeah that could work to."

"It doesn't work like that," Dorian snapped, after another countless failed attempt at making an energy ball. "I can't control it!" She looked over at the mirror. She was alone in the room, but she knew that they were all staring at her.

Sally yawned looking at Dorian through the glass. "I told you she was a waste of time."

"Cut her some slack," Brett said, gazing at Dorian through the mirror. "She can't remember who is she, let alone how to use her powers."

Sally got a spark in her eye like Brett had just said something interesting. "Well then, let's give her a kick start."

Brett smiled back lovingly at her. "I knew I married you for a reason."

Dorian jumped, startled when the door to her new prison opened. Brett walked through the door with another man behind him. She glared at them both. "I can't give you what you want."

Brett smiled and shook his head. "Oh you can." He walked around behind her. "You just need the right incentive." He quickly pulled her into a choke hold.

"Let go of me!" Dorian yelled struggling against him.

"Doc, bring your ass in here."

Dorian kicked back, and caught Brett in the groin. He cried out and let go of her. Dorian took off towards the open door. The other man grabbed her around the waste. She brought her knee up and hit him in the head.

Dorian didn't have time to be stunned. Her legs kept carrying her towards the door. Another man came in and grabbed her pinning her arms to the side.

"Let go of me," She yelled, kicking her legs.

The man grunted when her leg caught him in the shin, but he didn't release his hold on her. Dorian cried out when someone jerked her head back. She looked over. Brett had regained his composure and had a death grip on her hair.

"You have spirit, I'll grant you that," He said angrily. "Doc!"

Another man came into the room. He was wearing blue scrubs and a white lab coat. His hair was gray and thinning on top. He came up to them, syringe in hand. He didn't bother cleaning Dorian's arm, he simply stuck the needle in.

Dorian struggled against them, but the damage had been done. Whatever had been in that syringe was now in her system. Brett pulled her from the other man and flung her to the ground. "Let's see how brave you are now."

Dorian shook her head as fuzziness set in. The world seemed to be spinning. She had no idea what was going on. What had they given her? She watched them walk out, leaving her alone in the room.

She heard a voice behind her. She whirled around to see a man, tall, burley, and a very angry expression on his face. He looked familiar. He looked frightening, and Dorian was suddenly very, very scared. She scurried back on the ground.

"Devil child!" The man seethed. "I should have killed you! I'm dead because of you!"

"Who are you?" Dorian asked, her heart racing.

"You're just like your mother. Evil incarnate!"

He took a step towards her. Dorian shimmied back.

"You're going to pay for what you caused me."

His features began to change. His skin began to char, his skin turning red and then black. Dorian's eyes widened in fright.

He began stalking towards her. "You'll pay for what you did to me."

He reached a burnt hand out towards. Dorian screamed and threw her hand out to wield him off. A bright blue energy formed in her hand and shot out at him. It hit the burnt man square in the chest. He screamed. His body became engulfed in the light. It covered him, almost eating away at him, and then suddenly, he just faded away.

Dorian sighed in relief. He was gone. She was safe. Well somewhat.

"Unfaithful," Another voice called behind her.

Just as her heart slowed, it began to race again. She turned around. Another man stood before her. This one had no skin. Only muscle. He stared at her with lidless eyes, a dagger in his hand. She screamed.

"I wonder what she's imagining," Sally said, watching her through the one way window.

"Who cares," Brett said, watching the show as Dorian began throwing energy ball after energy ball. "Whatever concoction the Doc came up with works great on the subjects."

"Yes, but why fear," Sally asked. "Why terrify them?"

"Because," Brett said, walking over and putting his hands on her shoulders. "If they don't know how to use their powers, or if they can't control them, than fear brings it out of them. Something about being completely terrified seems to bring out their magickal instincts." He kissed Sally's neck. "She'll protect herself anyway she can. Even if she doesn't know how she's doing it."

"It almost seems cruel," Sally said, nonchalantly. She smiled. "Well maybe not, at least not for this one."

"You truly don't like her," Brett said, amusement in his voice. "Why is that?"

Sally turned to him, her lips pouting. "Because the little bitch actually thought she had a chance at getting my man."

Brett smiled lovingly at her. "Not a chance in hell of that baby."

"She should still suffer for it," Sally said.

Brett turned her to face the window. "Than watch."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean.

"Well," He asked.

"Well he remembers being knocked out and then taken to some location out in the middle of nowhere," Sam explained. "Some kind of old warehouse, or something along those lines. He said they kept him tied up for a while and then they brought him to some sort of room to run tests on him. After that everything get's a little hazy for him."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"They started drugging him. He was reluctant to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Whatever drug they put into his system made him hallucinate, about all or most of his fears. They pumped it into his system on a daily basis."

"You think that's the drug they're using on Dorian," Dean asked, now wanting to get to Dorian as quickly as possible.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but judging from the way she looked in my vision it's probable. I mean she really didn't want him to give her anymore drugs."

"Okay, well that's great information, makes me feel a whole lot better," Dean snapped. "But how the hell do we find them."

Sam pulled out his laptop again. "We check out the abandon warehouses, and any other large structures in the area."

Dean sighed. He wanted Dorian back with him. He wanted her safe. He wanted her to remember who she was and how much they cared about her. Dean wanted to break every bone in Brett's body and then poke at his sore body, putting him in as much pain as possible. Then, he wanted to kill him.

He didn't know if he'd get that chance, but he was going to do anything in his power to get Dorian back.

TBC...Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow thanks for the reviews guys. One more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy.

Sally gave a dramatic sigh. "She's beginning to bore me Brett. It's been two days now and all the little urchin does is throw energy balls. She's nothing special."

Brett stood against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He was staring through the glass at Dorian. She was huddled in a corner, pale and shaking. Sweat covering her from head to toe. Dark circles loomed under her eyes. She was gazing around her, waiting for the next hallucination to come after her.

Dorian jumped and extended her hand. Another energy ball flew out from her palm. She was to the point where she didn't have to put much effort into it. Her body sagged. Brett could tell she was exhausted. More importantly she wasn't of much more importance to them.

Brett nodded. "I agree. I think it's time to call the Winchester's."

Dean was frustrated to the point where he was ready to hit someone just for the hell of it. They had checked out every abandoned building they could find in town. There was the next city over, but there were a lot more buildings to check out than he liked. They were losing time. Dorian was more than likely being drugged, and he didn't like the thoughts of what they might be doing to her.

"We'll find her, Dean," Sam said, knowing how upset his brother was. Sam was just as upset. They both wanted Dorian back with them. He hadn't had any more visions. He didn't know if what he saw had happened yet or not. He didn't know if she was still alive or not, but he had to keep hope.

"How are we going to do that?" He asked angrily. "We've followed every lead and come up empty. We're losing too much time. We need to find her now."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He looked up at Dean. "It's Dorian." He picked up. "Dorian?"

"Close, but no," A woman's voice came through.

"Who is this?"

"Sam, I'm so shocked you don't remember me. After all you did help to save my life."

"Sally," Sam questioned. She sounded so different. Nothing at all like the hyper little cheerleader she had been when they first met. She seemed to have an older voice now.

"Very good," She replied.

"What do you want?" He asked, glancing over at Dean.

"That's a good question, as it seems we both have something the other wants."

"You have Dorian," Sam said. It was a statement. He knew she had her.

"Yes, but we're willing to trade her."

"Trade her?" He questioned.

"If you're willing of course."

Sam looked at his brother. He could tell Dean wanted to snatch the phone out of his hand. "What do you want."

"Just you, my dear boy. Just you."

"You want to trade Dorian for me?"

Dean shook his head. "No way."

Sam held up a hand to silence him. "I want to talk to Dorian. I want to know she's all right."

Sally yawned into the phone. "Very well."

"Sam?" Dorian's tired voice came over the phone.

"Dorian, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Give me the phone," Dean said snatching it from his brother. "Dorian!"

"Dean, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"Dean I'm scared," Her voice broke. "They keep sticking me with needles and..."

Her voice fell away.

"Dorian," Dean yelled. "Dorian!"

"Now you know she's alive," Sally said getting back on the phone. "If you decide to make the trade meet us at the waterfront tonight at midnight. Any cops, and we'll kill her on the spot."

The line went dead.

Dean was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't very well trade his brother for Dorian, but he couldn't let them hurt Dorian anymore either. They needed a plan. He looked at Sam. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"We're going to get Dorian back," Sam said. "I'm going to trade myself for her."

"The hell you are," Dean snapped. "I'm not getting Dorian back just to lose you." He shook his head and started the car. "We're going to get Dorian back, but I'll be damned if their getting you."

He peeled his car out.

Dorian was once again restrained to her bed. She was shaking, and sweaty. The hallucinations had subsided for now, but she knew that Brett was going to stick her with another needle soon enough. She had seen things, people, horrible creatures coming after her. She was so drained, and so frightened. Dorian just wanted out of this place. That was the only thing that gave her strength enough to struggle against her bonds.

The door to her room creaked open. Brett walked inside, shaking his head disapprovingly at her.

"Dorian," He said walking over to her. "You really should stop struggling. It would be so much easier if you did." He reached a hand out to her leg, and she jerked it as far as it would go. "Relax," He said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He leaned his face into hers. "You're far too valuable to do any serious damage too." He kissed her forehead and pulled a syringe out of his back pocket. "Here this will help you rest."

"No," Dorian all but whimpered. "No more drugs." She didn't want to hallucinate anymore. She just wanted to rest. She wanted to be safe. Dorian didn't know how much more she could take with the hallucinations.

"Shh," He soothed. He gently stuck her with the needle. "It's only going to help you sleep." He removed the needle and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dorian.

The sedative was already taking affect. Dorian whimpered and was barely able to fight back.

"Sleep well," Brett said. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then walked out.

Dorian tried so hard to keep her eyes opened. Tried to keep struggling, but the sedative was taking a toll on her. It was making her weaker than she already was. She couldn't fall asleep though. She didn't know what would happen to her if she did.

Still she was so weak that the drugs were winning. She struggled to the very last flutter of her eyelid.

Dean and Sam stood in front of the impala by the waterfront. It was deserted this late at night, which is probably why psycho girl wanted to meet here. Dean kept his hands in his pockets. His hand encased around the cool metal of his gun. These people were not walking with Dorian or Sam. That much he knew.

Head lights shown in the distance. Dean realized it was the same van the attackers had been in from he first time Dorian was almost captured. Brett was seriously going to pay.

The van stopped a few feet in front of them. Sally got out of the front seat and walked over to them.

"Well hello boys," She said in a sultry voice. "So good to see you again."

"Where's Dorian," Dean asked.

She pouted. "You're no fun. Brett!"

The back of the van opened and Brett walked around carrying a limp Dorian in his arms. Dean sucked in his breath at the sight of her. She was so pale Dorian almost seemed translucent. Her hair and clothed were soaked with sweat, and her eyes looked hallow and black.

"Sam for the girl," Sally said.

Sam looked at his brother and nodded. "Put Dorian down and back away from her. I'll walk across with my brother, and when he gets Dorian he'll turn back."

Brett and Sally exchanged a glance. Sally nodded to Brett and turned back to them. "Fine." She pulled out a gun. "But if you try anything, we will shoot to kill."

Brett took a few steps forward and laid Dorian on the ground. He and Sally then moved back against the van.

Dean and Sam walked across the space. Dean knelt beside Dorian and felt for a pulse. He nodded up to Sam. "Dorian?"

She moaned and her eyes fluttered. "D...Dean? Where..."

"You're safe," He told her. He lifted Dorian in his arms.

Sam continued on, and Dean quickly took Dorian back to the car. He opened the door and laid her on the seat.

"What's going on?" She asked weakly.

"Just stay down," Dean whispered to her. He closed the door and stood up, drawing his gun and aiming it at Brett.

Sam pulled a gun out of his own jacket and aimed it at Sally. The door closing had been his cue.

"Get on the ground," Sam told them.

Brett just smiled. "Oh, I don't think so. You think we didn't expect this?" He gave a loud shrill whistle. Three more men jumped out of the back of the van, all with guns aimed at Dean and Sam. Brett pulled out his own gun. "Now what do you think the odds are of having a shoot out, and you guys surviving?"

"Oh I'd say our odds are pretty good," Dean said, with a smirk on his face. "Jonus!"

Jonus came out of the shadows, his own gun aimed at the other group.

Dorian could hear the conversations. Here everything they were saying. She had to do something. She forced herself to sit up. When she did it fell like a truck slammed into her. Her memories came flooding back to her. Everything about Dean and Sam, and her life forced itself back into her mind.

With the memories came an overflowing anger that gave her new energy. A gun shot rang out, and she could hear the panic. Dorian was not going to let Brett and Sally get away with what they'd done.

She opened the car door and got out. Dean was using the side of the car for cover. He looked back at her. "Dorian, get back in the car!"

"Trust me Dean," She said, winking at him.

"Dorian..."

She walked out into the open. One of Brett's men saw her and took a shot at her. Dorian threw her hand up and the bullet bounced off an invisible shield. Everyone saw, and suddenly things became quiet. She looked at Brett and Sally. "Leave Sam alone, get your in van, and drive away."

Brett came out from behind the van, Sally at his side. "Apparently there's more to you than we thought." He sighed. "Pity we won't get to study you again."

"This is your last warning," Dorian said, her eyes changing color and becoming all white. "Leave now, and I won't hurt you."

Brett laughed. "You're too drained to do anything to us."

"Dorian," Sam called to her. "Dorian, get back behind the car."

"It's okay," She said, never taking her eyes off Brett. Suddenly her feet left the ground and she was floating.

"What the hell," Dean whispered.

Brett took a shot at Dorian, but the bullet once again bounced off a shield. Dorian's body began to glow with light. She extended her arms. The light surged down her arms and out of her fingertips. The light grew brighter and shot out, hitting Brett, Sally, and their goons simultaneously. It was so bright Dean, Sam and Jonus had to turn their heads.

When they looked back, everyone was lying unconscious on the ground, including Dorian. Dean scrambled over to her. "Dorian?" She didn't respond. Fear filled his chest. "Sam, she's not breathing!"

Sam ran over to them and they immediately began CPR.

"Jonus call an ambulance," Sam called out, pumping Dorian's chest.

The older man nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Dean gave Dorian his breath. "Come on Dorian, don't you dare die on me now."

Sam did a few more compressions, and Dean blew more air into her lungs. Finally she started to cough.

"That's a girl," Dean said, petting her head. "Just breathe."

Dorian's eyes fluttered open. "Dean," She said weakly. She smiled up at him. She looked over. "Sam."

Sam didn't know how she was going to react to him, so he started to stand. Dorian grabbed his hand and kept him beside her. "Don't go, please," She begged. "Either of you."

"It's all right," Dean said, taking her other hand. "We're not going anywhere."

TBC...Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Wow guys thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed. And yes, I have another one in the works. Hopefully I'll have it up soon, but I want to get the first couple of chapters done before I start, so I'll work on that as much as I can. Here's the last chapter, and as always thanks for reading.

Dorian's eyes began to flutter.

"Come on, Dorian," Dean said, seeing she was beginning to stir. "Wake up."

She heard his voice and let herself moves towards it. Dorian needed Dean and Sam right now. She forced her eyes opened and looked up. Dean was on one side of her bed, Sam on the other. She gave them both a sad smile. "Hey." Her voice was hoarse.

"Hey yourself," Sam said. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," She replied.

Dean grabbed the pitcher off the table and filled the cup. He eased it to her lips and Dorian drank almost half the cup.

"Thanks," She said, her voice a little bit like her own. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Sam told her.

"Brett and Sally?" She asked.

"Here for a while," Dean said with a smile. "But after that it's go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars."

Dorian smiled.

"What the hell was that anyways?" Sam asked. "I've never seen you do something like that."

Dorian shrugged. "That's because I never have." She sighed. "I was pissed."

"Ya think?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Just don't ever do it again!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't let them hurt my family," She told them.

"Yeah well, you stopped breathing and..." Dean trailed off. "You're family?"

Dorian nodded. "Yeah, as much as we've all been through together, how could you guys not be my family?"

"Wait a minute," Sam said. "Are you saying..."

"I remember," Dorian told them. "I remember every horrid thing, and every wonderful memory. Most of the wonderful ones came from when I was with you guys." She smiled and took Sam's hand. "I am so sorry."

Sam smiled back at her. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, but I never want you to think that I'm afraid of you," She glanced over at Dean. "Either of you. I love both of you."

Sam still had a sadness to him.

Dorian squeezed his hand in reassurance. "When Brett and Sally had me, they drugged me, a lot. Whatever they gave me, was making me hallucinate. I guess they thought if they could scare me enough, that more than just energy balls would come out."

Dean smirked. "I guess they should have tried pissing you off."

Dorian chuckled. "Well the thing is, I saw my father, and skinned Tom, and a lot of other things we encountered. The drugs must have been pulling them from my subconscious. Anyways, the point is, I never once did either of you two pop in with those fears. I know what Jonus told you, Sam. It wasn't me who said those things, not really. I know you would never hurt me."

Sam smiled. He was grateful for everything that Dorian was saying. Grateful that she had her memory back, but mostly grateful that she was alive. He didn't know what to say, so he just left it at that.

The rest of the day consisted of Doctors poking and prodding at Dorian. She was a little unsure about the needles, but Dean and Sam stayed with her, even when the doctor tried to make them leave. Dorian had insisted that they stayed. Finally after much arguing he'd given up.

After the doctors, were the cops. Statements all around. Dorian claimed she couldn't remember much. That she had been too drugged. Sam and Dean said they weren't sure what had happened and that it seemed like someone dropped a bomb. The police concurred that there was some kind of blast, though they couldn't figure out where it came from.

The trio knew they'd have to skip town soon, before the police started digging closer. Brett and Sally were going to go to jail for a long time. Dorian was glad for that. She didn't want anyone else having to go through what she went through.

"Hey you guys," Sam said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some food. You guys want anything?"

Dorian shook her head.

"I'm good," Dean told him.

"All right, I'll be back in a few," He said.

Dorian watched him leave and was grateful for the few minutes she was going to have alone with Dean. She watched him flipping through the channels for a moment. She didn't know how to start the conversation, but she knew she needed to.

"Dean," She said quietly.

He looked at her. "What's up?"

She couldn't quite bring her gaze to his eyes.

Dean could tell she was uncomfortable. He turned the T.V off and gave her his full attention. "What is it?"

"He watched me." Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "He did more than that. He changed me. My hands were tied in fists. He wanted me to wear those ugly scrubs. I couldn't change myself and they weren't going to untie me until they were ready."

"Dorian..."

"Don't," She said quickly. She closed her eyes to squeeze back the tears. "Let me finish." She took a deep breath. "He took his time with it, leering at me, brushing his hands against me. I wanted to gouge his eyes out and cut his fingers off." She looked at him. "I thought that the demon was the worst thing that could happen to me, but yet again I was wrong." She sighed. "After the demon I fell into a dark place. I didn't care if I lived or died. Then I lost my memory, which is horrible in itself. It gave me a new perspective on life when I got it back. Made me realize I still want to live." She let her head fall to the side. "Then I think about Brett and I know how easily I could fall into that hole again. I don't want to though."

Dean took her hand. "You won't. I'm not going to let you." He had more rage built up inside of him right now than he ever remembered having. He wanted to rip Brett apart, make him suffer worse than Brett made Dorian. If cops weren't standing outside Brett's door, Dean would kill him now.

A sob escaped her throat and tears began to fall. Dean moved up to the edge of the bed. He gathered her up in his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"Do you hate me?" She asked between sobs.

He looked down at her. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I've been so selfish," She told him. "I was so wreckless I could have gotten you and Sam killed. I could have..."

"But you didn't," Dean told her. "I know you've been hurting for a while now. I'm just not the emotions kind of guy. I didn't know how to talk to you about it, but what you're going through, me and Sam are here for you. We're not going anywhere."

She nodded into his chest. "I know you're not. I'm just not used to having that."

He squeezed her. "I know."

"I'm tired," She said quietly.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Dean assured her.

The doctor released Dorian the next day, instructing her to get some rest. Her body was still exhausted from the toxins it had received from her captors. Dorian promised to follow the doctors orders and was glad to be sitting in the backseat of the impala.

"Feel good to be on the road again?" Dean asked.

Dorian nodded, her head resting against the seat. "It feels good to be getting the hell away from that town."

Sam laughed. "I bet."

A few towns over, Dean stopped at a motel. They checked in for the night. Dorian walked inside, tripping over the threshold.

Sam grabbed her by the arm to keep her up. "Yup, you've got your memory back."

"How is it possible, that when I don't remember who I am, I'm graceful as a ballerina on opening night, but the second I remember I'm clumsy again?"

"If you weren't clumsy than you wouldn't be Dorian," Dean told her.

She waved him off. She went over and dropped on the bed. She saw Dean and Sam exchange a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"Well we sort of wanted to do something for you," Sam said. "After all you've been through..."

"Oh no," She buried her head with the pillow. "No more amusement parks."

Dean chuckled. "No, no more amusement parks." He pulled the pillow off her head. "We just thought we'd sit in and watch a movie."

She lifted her eyebrows. "What movie?"

"You remember, a while back when we were talking about the Wizard of Oz?" Sam asked, reaching down into his bag.

"Uh huh."

He pulled out the DVD. "Well we thought we could watch it tonight."

Dorian smiled. "Now a movie, I can definitely deal with."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean mumbled.

"I take it this was Sam's idea?" Dorian asked.

"Dean hates musicals," Sam informed her with a smirk.

"Oh," Dorian said nodding. "So I guess my pleasure is your pain huh."

"Haha," Dean griped.

Dorian kicked out and knocked him off the edge of the bed. Dean landed on the floor with a thud. Sam and Dorian both busted out laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny do you," Dean asked, climbing back on the bed.

He grabbed hold of Dorian and started tickling her. She squealed and tried to get away from him, laughing as he continuously tickled her sides. "Dean stop!" She said between fits of laughter. She squealed again. Sam just shook his head, happy that things were back to normal, and started to put the DVD in.

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
